Virtual Nightmares
by Obsessed Yaoi Girl Reborn
Summary: The retelling of when the Yugioh gang was trapped in Noah's virtual reality...but with a yaoi twist. Many pairings possible.


**Well, here's my newest story. ^.^ The main pairing in this is going to be puppyshipping (Seto x Katsuya). You might see some other yaoi pairings, but they won't be mentioned as much as puppyshipping. That's the canon pairing in this. ^.^**

**If you like yaoi, read on. ^.^ If not...hit the back button and pretend you never came across this. Thank you. ^.^**

Virtual Nightmares

It was the day that they were going to reach Kaiba Corp island.

It was early in the morning, so everyone was getting ready for the day.

Joey was sleeping in his room, of course. Snoring softly and chewing on his pillow.

Someone walked into the room, the door opening with a 'whoosh' sound.

The person kneeled down in front of the bed and shook the blonde. "Time to get up, puppy dog."

Joey groaned, turning on his side and mumbling, "I don't wanna get up. Too...early..."

The person chuckled lightly. "We all know you're not a morning person...but you have to get up. People are going to get suspicious that I'm in here trying to wake you up when I supposedly hate you."

That sentence caused one of the blonde's honey orbs to open, and he turned his head to see a certain CEO smirking at him. "So the sleeping mutt awakens."

"Good mornin..." the blonde said, stretching his arms. "What are ya doin in here, rich boy?"

"Well, it's 8 in the morning, and since you weren't up yet, I decided to wake you up." Seto said, his trademark smirk on his face. "So now that you're up, I have to leave."

"Wait..." Joey started to say, but the CEO put a finger against his lips; silencing him.

"I'll see you later, don't worry." the brunette said, the faintest trace of a smile on his face. "But I have to act like I hate you then. So don't take any offense when I act like that, okay?"

"You and your damn ego." the blonde huffed, getting up from his bed and rubbing the back of his head. "But that's one of the things I have to get use ta, eh?"

"Yes." Seto said, smirking again. "But you'll get used to it."

"I hope so."

When the CEO reached the door, he turned his head and winked at the blonde. "See you later, puppy dog."

The door opened with a 'whoosh', and the brunette walked out.

Xx----Xx

While Joey was just getting his shoes on, the blimp shook, causing him to fall and hit his head on the metal bedframe.

"OW!!! God dammit!" the blonde cursed, holding his head in pain. "That god damn hurt!"

He ran out of his room and went to the front of the blimp, where everyone else was already gathered.

The brunette turned his head, and a quick flash of concern went to his sapphire orbs when he saw the rapidly forming bruise on Joey's forehead. _Are you okay? _he asked with his eyes.

Joey nodded, and the CEO nodded back before yelling at the commanders of the blimp.

"Hold on!" one of the men said suddenly, and the bottom of the blimp hit the water, causing it to shake again.

Joey was about to hit his head on another metal object when a strong arm wrapped around him, pulling him up and retracting just as quickly.

"Thanks." the blonde said silently, and the brunette just nodded.

"Everyone okay?" someone asked, though Joey couldn't tell who.

"You mean besides the splitting headache and the sprained ankle?" Tristan asked sarcastically.

"Someone completely locked us out of the system!" another one of blimps commanders said. "There's nothing we can do!"

Seto's eyes darkened and narrowed to slits. "I pay you good money. Do whatever you have to in order to get us back on track to Kaiba Corp island."

An image of an island appeared on the screen, and Joey stared at it.

"That piece of junk?" another voice asked, but since Joey's head swam with pain, he couldn't tell who said that.

"Hey! Watch what you're calling 'junk'." Mokuba defended.

When he started explaining the origins of the island, the blonde felt dizziness take over his senses.

_Damn it Joey Wheeler...don't faint...don't..._

He closed his eyes, and the next thing he knew, he heard Seto exclaim in surprise, "Wheeler!"

The blonde opened one of his eyes, then closing it again at the great pain that one action caused him.

"Joey? Are you okay?" Yugi asked, concerned about why his friend suddenly blacked out.

"Argh..." Joey muttered, wincing. "My god damn head..."

He felt a light pressure on where he slammed his head against the metal, and heard a silent curse. "I think you gave yourself a concussion, you dumb mutt." Seto's voice said, but Joey was trained enough to hear the concern that was hidden very well in the CEO's voice.

"You!" he said to one of the commanders. "Get me the first aid kit. Right above your head."

The commander got up, getting the first aid kit out of a compartment and handing to the brunette.

He nodded his thanks and took something out of it, making the blonde sit down on a chair and getting a bandage out of the kit. "What did you do to yourself, mutt? Trip and hit your head?"

Joey glared at the CEO. "No, I FELL because your stupid blimp shook and caused me to whack my head against the METAL bedframe."

"I see." Seto said emotionlessly, lifting up the blonde's bangs and wrapping the bandage around his forehead. "In other words, you being clumsy."

"It's not MY fault that the blimp shook!" the blonde fumed at the brunette, but Seto just shook his head and sighed.

"Well, it's not MY fault that you fell. It's YOUR fault for being clumsy."

"Er.."

Seto smirked. "See. I'm always right. No need to argue about it."

"Shut up, rich boy." Joey said, narrowing his honey eyes.

After the bandaging job was done, the screen suddenly flashed and laughter filled the room.

Seto looked up instantly, while Joey just rubbed his head and muttered something around the lines of 'moneybags thinks he's so smart...he's something, but not that...'

"Shut up, puppy dog." Seto muttered under his breath, and the blonde shut up instantly.

The kid who was on the screen looked no older than a teenager.

While he exchanged words with everyone, Joey sighed, closing his eyes again.

"Don't faint this time." the kid's voice rang out, causing Joey to look up and glare.

"How the hell would you know that I fainted, ya dumb brat?! I didn't FAINT, I BLACKED OUT! I bet you don't even know the difference between the two!"

"Oh, I know a lot more than that, Wheeler. I know SO much more than that."

Joey narrowed his eyes. _Who is this kid, anyway...?_

"I believe you were talking to me, not him." Seto's cold voice said suddenly.

No one but Joey took the hint, but that was the CEO's way of saving the blonde.

_Thank god Seto is around. _he thought, sighing heavily.

More words were exchanged, though the blonde didn't pay attention, as usual. He just stared at the wide sea that was before them.

Suddenly, a fortress emerged from the sea. "What da hell is that thing?!" he exclaimed, sitting up too quickly as his head swam with pain. "Owww...."

"Careful." the brunette said under his breath, making Joey sit down again. "You can't get up that quickly. Remember?"

"Right, right..."

The only two that noticed that Seto was acting different to the blonde were Mokuba and Serenity.

"I wonder why Seto is acting nice to him...?" the raven haired boy wondered, confused.

"Why is Kaiba acting different towards my brother? He seems...concerned about him..." Serenity wondered, tilting her head in confusion.

"That fortress is pulling us towards it!" a commander said. "There's nothing we can do!"

As the blimp flew towards it, Seto got up and stared out the window, fury and rage on his face; his blue eyes like ice daggers.

The blinding lights as they went down hurt the blonde's eyes, Seto noticed, so he conventionally stood in front of him so that the lights didn't shine in his face.

Which again, no one noticed that he did it for the blonde's sake. They thought that he was just standing there.

When they reached the bottom of the fortress, the blimp landed, then it was trapped by metal arms.

"Great..." Joey heard Seto mutter under his breath, and he couldn't help but snicker.

The brunette turned his head, raising an eyebrow in confusion. "Dumb mutt."

"Hey!" Joey whispered angrily, and Seto just smirked once again and shook his head, an amused expression on his face.

The kid's face appeared on the screen again. "Thank you for stopping by. Now Seto, would you be so kind to exit WITH your friends?"

Seto glared ice daggers at screen and began to walk towards the exit of the blimp alone.

"Noah!" he said, turning his head. "I'm coming out alone. Any objections?"

Laser beams suddenly went off, and everyone covered their eyes.

_I swear to god that I'm going to be blind before this little joy ride is over and done with. _Joey thought sarcastically.

Out loud, he said, "That should answer that question."

Seto turned his head, glaring at Joey for a minute before glaring at the door.

"Now, let's try that again." Noah said, his voice holding smugness. "Would you be so kind to exit the aircraft WITH your friends?"

Seto growled under his breath.

_And he calls me a mutt...listen to that. _Joey thought smartly, attempting to get up.

"My stupid, god damn head..." he muttered when everything spun as soon as he got up.

He leaned against the wall, holding his head for a minute. "Owww..."

When everyone else exited, there was still one person in the blimp.

Said person walked over to the blonde, putting two fingers against his temples and massaging them gently. "There...does that help, puppy dog?"

Joey sighed happily. "Yeah...that's nice. Thanks."

"Mm." the brunette said, nodding slightly. "Come on. The geek squad is probably wondering what the hell I'm doing in here with you still. Probably also wondering if I'm killing you." he said the last line sarcastically, a smirk on his face.

"Seto..." Joey asked, and the brunette turned, not used to his puppy calling him that unless it was something serious.

"What is it?"

"When will you let everyone know...?"

"That we're together?" the CEO asked, and Joey nodded. "Well, this is the middle of a tournament. There's more important things to worry about than relationships. Everyone will probably figure it out on their own sooner or later. So my attitude is just let them find out on their own."

"It's not because you're ashamed of me...?" the blonde asked, lowering his head. "Because that's what it feels like."

"Puppy, it's not that at all. If I was ashamed of you, I wouldn't be with you right now. I just think that there are more important things to worry about than this. All right?" Seto replied, hoping that the blonde understood what he meant.

"I guess so..." he lifted his head up and smiled slightly. "Thanks Seto."

"Sure. Anytime." the brunette said, his trademark smirk returning to his face. "Anyway, let's get out of here."

"Yeah." Joey said, following the CEO out of the blimp.

**Well, there's the first chapter. I'm going to try my hardest not to make Seto OOC very much and follow the storyline as much as possible. ^.^**


End file.
